Sentimientos inevitables
by Bloodyletter
Summary: ¿Qué sucederia si Harry se encontrara sumido en un sueño? Sólo lean. SLASH! Es mi primer fic de estas características. Espro les guste y preparen clinex! Repuestas a los reviews UP!
1. Default Chapter

_Advertencia importante:__ Este fic no es que contenga slash, pero sí que es una declaración de chico/chico. Si no te gustan éste tipo de cosas, no lo leas. Puede herirte._

_Nota:__ En cuanto lo releí me puse muy... como decirlo... muy frágil. Así que tende los clinex apunto porque puede que lo que viene os haga llorar y mucho._

_Clasificación:__ Angst_

_Pareja: __Harry/Draco_

_Summary:__ ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no se encontrara ensimismado en sus pensamientos? Lean y lo sabrán._

_Advertencia 2:__ Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner, y no los uso en forma de lucro, sino como desahogo a una triste vida que me ha ido acompañando desde tiempos pasados._

_Ahora les dejo con el fic. Es corto, pero enseguida entenderán que no lo podía alargar mucho ya que sino se haría demasiado pesado y no se acabarían de leer. Espero que tenga éxito que la gente me dé opinión sobre si debo o por lo contrario no debo seguir escribiendo fics de éste tipo. Tengo otros comenzados, pero espero que éste sea el principio de una nueva etapa de escritura para mí, ya que estaba deseando hacer por fin un fic triste._

_Bueno sin más os dejo con el fic que me estoy haciendo de rogar._

_Uialwen_

SENTIMIENTOS INEVITABLES

No entiendo por qué siempre me surge esa mirada de ojos grises cada vez que sentado en el parque se me aparece de la nada. Aquella mirada triste y arrogante que durante todos los años que he estado en Hogwarts se me aparece en todas las esquinas que cruzo en ese colegio que hace cinco años surco con mis amigos. Últimamente me falta aquella mirada que tanto anhelo volver a ver. Me siento unido a ella desde que hace poco sufrí aquella inesperada pérdida en aquella sala del Ministerio, sufrí.

Siempre vuelvo a aquellos ojos y en aquellos pálidos labios que tantas veces me han hecho daño, pero que no puedo dejar de ver. En aquel pálido rostro que siempre me acompaña y que siempre he creído odiar con todas mis fuerzas. Sólo quiero verlo una vez más y que éste a su vez me mire fijamente.

No entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas. Lo que sí se es que deseo mirar y a la vez no quiero. No entiendo lo que me pasa pero deseo sentir junto a mi para poderme apoyar en aquella mirada que anuncia mi tormento.

Quiero volverle a ver, pero esta vez a solas para comprobar que pasaría si los dos nos uniéramos en unos instantes aunque fuera sólo para que me volviera a dañar con sus palabras, para que por lo menos se dirigiera a mí y a nadie más.

Desearía poder volver a rozarle sin querer y apenas lo hiciera que los dos nos encontráramos para ser uno solo.

Solo, ese es mi estado. La soledad me envuelve y me daña. Desearía poderle amar abiertamente sin miedos ni temores y que los dos nos perdiéramos en una absoluta intimidad.

No podría decir jamás lo mucho que me odio al pensar que jamás podré ser suyo, suyo para ser sometido a sus deseos, aunque me abandonara después y sufriera su pérdida y que a su vez él viniera a buscarme para volver a sentir lo mismo.

No podría describir mejor lo que mi corazón me dicta. Jamás imaginé que desearía que me viera y yo le observara de nuevo bajo aquel manto que nos une pero a la vez nos separa para volver a separarnos y sufrir.

¿Porqué no está a mi lado? ¿Porqué sufro por no estar con él? Si sé que mis deseos no pueden ser satisfechos.

Nunca mejor dicho. No puedo lograr comprender lo que ha dado a éste corazón que hoy late al compás de sus palabras, a la melodía de aquella voz que arrastra sus palabras y que me hunden de nuevo a aquel dolor que sentí en el momento en que Sirius abandonó para siempre mi vida para pasar a ser solamente un anhelo inexistente.

Aquellos ojos que me vuelven loco y que deseo observar más de cerca cuando nuestros labios se encuentren por primera vez.

Desearía poder expresarle a él todo lo que siento sin pudor ni temor. Podría volver a oír la voz que tanto tiempo he deseado escuchar. Desearía que él viniera a mí y me dijera que él también siente lo mismo.

Sé que esto parece una locura, pero estoy amándole en silencio y me duele pensar que tal vez él no sienta lo mismo...

Locura que se transforma en enloquecimiento de mi alma que anhela ante todo aquel cuerpo perfecto que tantas veces he deseado en lo que llevo de mes. No lo he vuelto a ver desde que lo encontré en las puertas que daban acceso a los terrenos de juego, que me reprocharon que por mi culpa sus padres habían sido encerrados. Aquella voz que sonó quebrada por mi simple presencia. Aquella voz... volvía una y otra vez a mi cabeza y con aquellas palabras que para mí eran lo más valioso que podía poseer. Aquella voz que me enloquecía a cada segundo que pasaba sin oír.

Mi cabeza se lía inevitablemente y vuelve a pensar en aquellos cabellos de un rubio plateado que tantas veces había podido tener a mi alcance. Aquella sonrisa torcida de manera arrogante que tanto me habían hecho derretir.

No podía vivir sin Draco Malfoy. No podía pensar en nada que no se refiriera a él y a su manera de hablarme.

Ese arrastrar las palabras que tantas veces había oído a mi espalda cuando sigilosamente se acercaba a mí para dolerme.

Sé que no podrá ocurrir, pero me vuelvo a hundir pensando que quizá...

No podría soportar que se alejara de mí, simplemente me niego a que se vaya de mi vida y sé que el tiempo es algo que pasa sin poder ser evitado y que muchas veces he querido parar.

La vida es un tormento desde que le vi por primera vez en aquella tienda de túnicas a medida en el Callejón Diagon y que tan extraño y misterioso me pareció a simple vista. No hablamos mucho pero lo poco que hablamos fue infinito. Llevo posiblemente todos estos años negando lo evidente y admitiendo lo que no era. Evitando lo que sentía y dañándome yo más que él.

Tu propio nombre significa mi vida. Tu simple mirada significa el latido de éste corazón. Tus palabras son la sangre que corre por mis venas. Tu ausencia es la falta de mi existencia. Tu muerte significaría la mía propia.

No podría describir con otras palabras lo que llevo sintiendo desde la última vez que me crucé con tus ojos. Tu propia presencia significa que todo mi cuerpo se altere y que me dé un brinco el corazón. Éste corazón que tanto anhela poseer parte del tuyo. Éste corazón que no tiene razón sin ti.

Me equivoqué al no querer ver lo que era evidente y también me equivoqué al juzgarte sin apenas conocerte.

Aun no te conozco todo lo que desearía conocerte, pero tampoco puedo conocerte si no me permites ése privilegio que tan poca gente debe poder poseer.

Tu voz es un veneno que va matando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Tu presencia es una droga que cada vez deseo volver a mirar. Tu mirada mi alimento y tu existencia mi anhelo.

Volveré a verte en escasas cuatro semanas y volverán a dolerme tus reproches y palabras. Volverás a matarme cada vez que nuestras miradas se crucen y volverás a dañarme con tu malévola sonrisa.

Tu blanca tez volverá a observarme de arriba abajo mientras me acompañan mis dos compañeros.

Volverás a competir conmigo en aquellas alturas que tantas veces he surcado contigo, pero a la vez tan lejanos. Volverás a volar de aquella manera que me matas. Volverás a burlarte de mis despistes y volverá a suceder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque volveré a vencer y tú volverás a reprocharme este hecho.

Volverán las oscuras palabras que para mí significarán el fin de toda esperanza. No sabría decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te he amado y por mucho que lo intente jamás encuentro el valor para decirte lo que siento.

No sabría decir lo que en mucho tiempo he estado pensando y mucho menos atreverme a acariciarte si no fueras tú el que diera el primer paso. Mucho me temo que éste será el fin de Harry Potter, por qué al fin y al cabo este soy yo. Tu eterno contrincante. Tu eterno amante.

Ahora me levanto y veo a unos pocos metros una figura, allá, en la valla que permite la salida. Es alta y su pelo es rubio... Comienzo a caminar en aquella dirección... La figura camina hacia mi... ¿Quién es? ¿Qué querrá de mi?

Está a cuatro metros... tres metros, dos y acercándose... Ahora distingo sus ojos. ¡Son grises!

El corazón me da un vuelco y mi razón me obliga a pararme para esperar a aquella persona a la que creo conocer.

Apenas un metro nos separa y aquella voz... aquella melodía arrastrada que tantas veces me ha hecho derretir se dirige a mí, esta vez sin reproches para mí.

- ¿Sorprendido, Potter?- Harry me di cuenta entonces que tenía la boca abierta y seca. Las piernas me temblaban levemente y Draco Malfoy se iba acercando poco a poco.

- Un... un poc-co Ma...Malfoy- llegué a pensar que iba a darme una paliza, pero parecía que esas no eran las intenciones de éste que cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Apenas unos milímetros nos separaban y Draco acercó aquellos labios que tantas veces deseé a los míos y no me hice rogar. Le besé. Besé aquellos finos y pálidos labios que tanto me habían vuelto loco.

Draco me cogió por la cintura y yo le cogí aquel cuello largo, blanco... simplemente perfecto. El tiempo se volvió eternidad en aquel abrazo que tantas veces en aquel parque, que ahora parecía tan distante, deseé, pensé, lloré, sufrí.

Entonces Draco se separó un poco y me miró con aquella sonrisa que mata a cualquiera y me susurró que sabía que yo le amaba, pero yo no sabía que él a mí también. Que acababa de darse cuenta de ello y que había ido en mi encuentro.

Le abracé sin poder evitarlo.

- No te vayas, no ahora, Draco...-susurré más para mí que para él. Draco me abrazó. Parecía dispuesto a de momento no dejarme ir o no dejarse ir.

Salimos por la valla cerrada y recorrimos las calles que llevaban hasta Prived Drive. Yo le dije que subiera hasta la segunda ventana a la izquierda, que aquella era mi habitación. Así que subió a su escoba y con una patada entró por la ventana abierta.

Yo me dirigí a la puerta y cuando entré subí.

Entonces me desperté la cama de la enfermería en donde no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Pero a mi lado estaba él. Tomándome la mano y cuando desperté me la besó tiernamente.

Sonreí por no haberme equivocado. Ese sueño había ocurrido en su día y ahora lo recordaba muy claramente. Le hice una señal para que se acercara y le besé.

----------------------------------------**FIN**-------------------------------------------


	2. Respuestas a los reviws recibidos

¡Hola chicas!

Me he emocionado al recibir tal cantidad de reviews! Jamás imaginé que este fic podría tener tanto éxito. Estaba en un momento de depresión (flojilla no imaginéis que estaba por los suelos ^_^')

Que sepan que me casi me muero del infarto al ver en mi correo electrónico tal cantidad de respuestas, puesto que creía que nadie iba a leerlo… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al pensar tal tontería. Espero que les haya emocionado y si no han llorado que por lo menos hayan estado a puntito de hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por los halagos, aunque podrían poner un poco más de críticas… pero así está bien.

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews de manera personal:

**Kmy**** Kusanagi:** _Hola guapísima!_

_Ya sé lo de tu falta de tiempo, pues aún espero que cuelgues el capitulo… jejeje, pero no puedo reprocharte nada si has sacado tiempo de donde no tenías para leerte mi fic corto de slash. No esperaba menos de ti. Espero que te haya gustado y que puedas leerte los otros fics de HP que tengo… Sólo sácate tiempo de donde puedas preciosa y espero colgar otro fic slash muy pronto._

_Que sepas que me he enganchado a esto de los fics de slash y que no paro de buscar fics de estas características! Uff, no pensaba que me gustaran tanto._

_En fin, que me estoy enrollando más que una persiana. Espero volver a leerte prontito!_

_Besos para ti._

**The Balrog Of Altena:**_ Hola xulisima!_

_Estic__ contentísima de que t'hagi agradat. Ja que no ens veurem més, de moment… esper que per lo menos ens poguem llegir per es msn o per es reviews. Esper que prest pengis es cap. D'en Thranduil! Que estic impassient o que posis un altre de Estamos en la Tierra Media estupida!_

_B__ en fi, que no em vull enrollar con amb na Kmy que sino será tot massa llarg… ja ens llegirem guapisima._

_Besos i records d'aquesta loca. :P_

**Nima**** Jaganashi:**_ Hola!_

_Me parece fantástico que hayas escogido mi fic para desconectar del exceso de trabajo. ¿Qué quieres decir con " no me esperaba un final… tan complaciente"?_

_La idea, ¡Es fantástica! Tanto que ya tengo el bozeto apunto para pasarlo a ordenador y después colgarlo en la web._

_Me halagan tus palabras guapísima._

_Venga nos vemos pronto con el punto de vista por parte de Draco._

_Besos._

**Paola:**_ Hola guapa._

_Te aclaro tu duda enseguida: Harry no estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, sino que estaba soñándolo desde una de las camas de la enfermería._

_Me halagan todas las palabras que decís, pero no creo que sea para tanto… no es nada del otro mundo… ¿O sí? Jejeje._

_Besos._

**Eowyn****-sin-4:**_ Hola!_

_Me halagáis muchísimo! Me parece que tendré que hacer más de uno porque por lo visto esto tiene futuro._

_Creo que esta pareja es tan tierna por el mero hecho de que a JK Rowling no se le ocurrió tan genial idea, ¿no te parece?_

_Espero poder poner otro fic así desde el punto de vista de Draco muy prontito y espero que lo leas, ¿eh, guapa?_

_Venga que esto es interminable!_

_Muchos besos y abrazos._

_PD. Ah, por cierto… Te hice llorar? Contéstame, okis? Besitos!_

**Paddy21:**_ Hola!_

_Me alegra saber que al final pudiste esclarecer tus dudas, pero si aún te queda algo dudoso no dudes en poner alguna otra pregunta que yo encantada responderé a lo que me preguntéis._

_Muchísimos besos!_

Bueno esto ha sido todo de mi parte, sólo me queda decir los fics míos que ahora podéis encontrar y leer:

Éowyn la guerrera y Legotas el elfo (14/10/03) Nisse //Es un fic que es la canción Soy Mujer de Chenoa traducida al élfico//(08/11/03) Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (13/11/03) Del odio se puede pasar al amor (24/03/04) Un comienzo más o menos inesperado (26/03/04) 

Espero que disfrutéis de ellos.

Muchos besos para todas chicas! Espero regresar muy pronto y cualquier duda ya sabeis reviwadme!

**UIALWEN**


End file.
